


Oh noooooooooooooo!!!! My double can't POSSIBLY be this cute!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dog Cock, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, i've been meaning to do this for four years ohmygod, jadesprite gets frisky, three year ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jadesprite really really really likes herself, but can't tell her or hold it in!!!Oh noooo.What will she do?????





	Oh noooooooooooooo!!!! My double can't POSSIBLY be this cute!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jadesprite is attracted to Jade, but is too ashamed to say anything. She can't resist sneaking into Jade's room while she's sleeping. After removing Jade's clothes without waking her, Jadesprite pulls out the penis she inherited from bec and masturbates while floating over Jade. She regretfully isn't able to stop after cumming on Jade, and decides to fuck her. Jade would either wake up before or after Jadesprite attempts to fuck her; whether or not she gives her consent is up to you.  
> Anything else could happen prior to, during, or after these events.

"Mmn...."

" _Mm_."

You bite your chipped bright green nails with your perkily large overbite, as you slither further and further over the large squiddle and space bed that you've grown to fondly enjoy. You see your double. Your human. Jade, laid out in front of you. Pretty and asleep and drearily cute that it bothers you all over like a frisk hot mug.

You move a shaky hand to pull at the buttons of her top, as you see the pertness of her boobs pop forward in front of you. Round and pretty. Light dribblings of pink freckles dusted over her fairly sizeable cute chest.

You groan, as you shift and rub the edge of your tail together. The part between your legs making you stifle, the slight slit that tells you used to have legs. You're so hot, you're so bothered, you're so fRICkin--fuck--

"Ha...ha... _ha_..."

You jerk your hands down to cup below your waist, as you push your member, _down, down, down!_

You bite down, as you squeal as a means to keep yourself _quiet._

_Sssh!!_

It's been a long six months and two years, or two years and six months! You're almost ready to find the rest of your friends, but you're littler friend, (or BIG friend should you say,) has been making things so, so, so, SO much more difficult!

You've been fondling yourself every night to your best friend self person!!!

You can't just sit down! You can't just sit down!!

Every night, around this time, you've snuck inside her room. You and Davesprite dated for a short time until you ended up jerking off to the thought of her in the middle of sex, and then you dumped him! Just for her to have started dating him! The nerve!! You bet he knew!!!

You rub your hands over your growing Bec bulge, (jesus christ it's so flipping huge!), that you can barely keep yourself together. You try to muffle your noise to best of your abilities, but you can already feel how whelled up your load is. You've been holding off ever since those two broke up, just so you could, just so you could

Just so you could claim her as your own!!!!

You feel the slit underneath your member start to drool too much in anticipation, as the tip gets just as juicy as just as wet.

"Oh... _oh_..."

You bite harder on your lip, as the bottom nip of your tail gets to work on pulling off the rest of Jade's clothes. You tug down her skirt, _slowly_...and slowly. You gulp, as you reach past the bulge of her panty line sticking out, that's decorated with pretty flowery patterns, and a slight crease around her center.

You wonder if you notice a damp spot underneath her, as you move your hands faster and faster.

You feel your vein start to pump in your wolf cock, as you make sure to get enough friction to keep up with your steady movements.

Closer, and closer...

You hear a sigh that sounds close to a moan come from her sleepy tired form, that you take it as amunition as you shoot spurts of cum all over her.

From her legs, to her thighs, to her face, to her hair...

To her boobs.

Her really cute perky boobs!!

You feel like you're going to cry, and you practically do.

As you cum and cum all over her, and you feel your knot try to push out of your balls, and you cum and cum and cum.

_"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

_You want more._

_You want more._

_You want more._

You want to fuck between her boobs! You want to fuck her tight pussy!! You want to cum all over her again, you can't hold up! You can't hold up!

You flash in seconds, and move yourself between her breasts, as you rut and rut between her jadedly largely round and cute boobies.

You rut and rut, and your rough as a near bark comes out of you.

You think you hear your other start to wake up, but you have no time! You have to fuck her! You have to fuck her! Aaaaahhh!!!

You flash between her, as you pull her legs a part really fast, and really quickly, as your tail rips and tears her panties a part before she has enough time to get you in trouble.

"h-hu--"

You whine, as you move your cock overhead her pussy. You rut against her lips, you rub against her cunt her cunt her cunt.

"H-hey--"

You see her about to get up, but you move over her and push her arms over her head. You feel a part of you start to wag that shouldn't, as you pant openly. Eyes dilated, as you feel your whole body start to light on fire.

"I'm sorry Jade! I've had a crush on you for a long time."

You push your cock between her pussy in heavy fast strokes as you prepare yourself to slip it in.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I really want to fuck you!!"

"But I--"

You squeal as you start panting very sloppily. You pull her legs further a part, as you press your cute little animal cock between the plush of her silky bulby pussy.

"Jadesprite!!!"

"I'm sorry!!!!!"

You press in, and you feel the knot of your doggy cock start to rise, as you do your best to fuck her brains out. You fuck and you fuck and you fuck and you fuck and you FUCK!!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, _oh noooo!!_ "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!!!"_

You watch her boobies as they bounce around in circles. You want to suck on her cute little round nipples, and you do, as you hear her moan underneath you in distress and fear and lust.

_"Aaaaaaahhh!!!!"_

_"I'm so sooo sorrrryyyy!!!!!"_

You lick and suck, and you can't take anymore! You can't take anymore!

You cum! You cum! You cum!

Your seed starts to gush from out your eight inch dog cock into your very cute and much punier form all over the bed. You watch as she starts to wail and whimper, as her cute little tummy gets rounder and rounder, you can barely keep watching as you feel yourself pump her more and more and more and more.

"You're making me look faaatt!!! _Jaaaddee!!!"_

You feel your knot extend from out your dick and hold her steady, as it rests between her inner tighter most walls, and you can still feel yourself pumping and pumping and pumping her.

" _Ohhh!!_ "

"Stop!!! I'm going to cum, this is so messed up!!!"

You pump her and pump her, and you don't let up for several hours.

******

"You know you really hurt my feelings!"

"I'm sorry,"

"And you even did it with a really stinky mean dick, even davesprite never used one on me!"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Next time. No knot. No butt's or questions."

"Huh???"

"And not in my hair!!!!!"

"What???"

"I ESPECIALLY declare not in my hair, you hear me buster?????"

"Uhh, uhh, ok????"

"But you can touch my boobs, I liked that."

"What?????"

"Yeah, you can touch my boobs, that was fine."

"Oh my gooood??"


End file.
